Cartoon Wild Style
Cartoon Wild Style is an upcoming live-action/hand-drawn animated/Disney/True-Life Adventures crossover fantasy film. retitled Foster's Laboratory for Powerpuff Eds. Ed, Edd n Eddy © Danny Antonucci Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and The Powerpuff Girls © Craig McCracken Dexter's Laboratory © Genndy Tartakovsky Release Date: June 3, 1957 Contentsshow Synopsis Edit The animals of the New York zoo, aided with Double D, Nazz, Mac, his adoptive mother Frankie, The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, & Buttercup), Dexter and his sister Dee-Dee, must stand up for Rachelle and her friends to stop a group of bullies that cause trouble with them. Plot Edit The story begins with Rachelle (voiced by Chuck Connors) asks her parents to hang out her crush Toby (voiced by Henry Calvin) and her friends.The plot of the bullies' plan was witnessed by a hawk and alerts the birds and other animals of the New York zoo. Meanwhile, the animals that live outside the zoo, that were alerted by the hawk, went inside Rachelle's house, into her room to alert the cartoon characters (Double D and Nazz from the comic magazine, Mac and his adoptive mother Frankie from the closet and the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup) from the poster). Characters Orginial Characters Rachelle Osbourne: A 14 year-old sexy high school Goth girl. The leading character of the movie who's inspired by Danny Phantom's Sam Manson and TMNT 2012's Irma Langinstein. Her hair is dyed royal blue with jade green highlights and her lip gloss and fingernails are emerald green. Toby Montana: A 14 year-old blond soccer player who is Rachelle's love interest. Angela Duxbury: Rachelle's bespectacled redhead genius girl. Genelle Miyamata: Rachelle and Angela's best friend who is of Japanese descent. Busara: A wise African lion who is the noble leader of the New York zoo. Aina: An African lioness who is Busara's wife. Barry: A clumsy American black bear who is always hungry. Radhika: An Indian elephant. Achak: A bald eagle. Kubwa: A western lowland gorilla. Croc: An American crocodile. David Crossware: The main antagonist of the movie. He's a mean kid who causes trouble with the girls. Marcia Osbourne: Rachelle’s normal mother who is styled in the 1990’s, with strawberry blond hair, hot pink lips, and bright blue eyes. Fred Osbourne: Rachelle’s overworking father who is styled in the 1990’s, with auburn hair and moustache and brown eyes. Mrs. Jane Doe: Rachelle’s biology teacher who teaches the whole class in high school about wildlife. Mrs. Elena Martinez: Rachelle's Spanish teacher who teaches the whole class in high school how to speak Castilian Spanish. Mr. Frank Derwin: Rachelle's African-American algebra teacher who teaches the whole class in high school the use of algebra. Ms. Jessica Barren: Rachelle's African-American physics teacher who teaches the whole class about physics. Coach Peggy Fritz: Rachelle's tough-as-nails middle-aged P.E. coach who yells at her and her friends to participate. Cartoon Characters Ed, Edd n Eddy: Double D, Nazz, Eddy, Ed Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Mac, Frankie Foster, Bloo, CoCo, Eduardo, Wilt The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Professor Utonium, Ms. Keane Dexter's Labratory: Dexter, Dee Dee Cast Amanda Leighton - Blossom Candi Milo- Dexter, CoCo Annette Funicello - Angela Duxbury, Mrs. Jane Doe Cliff Edwards - Jiminy Cricket George Carlin - Ryan a American Alligator, Narrator, Coach Peggy Fritz Gene Sheldon - Genelle Miyamata Al Lewis - Radhika An Indian elephant. George J. Lewis -Achak the Great Horned Owl, Ms. Jessica Barren Jeff York - Barry a American Black Bear Henry Calvin - Toby Montana Alan Napier- Genelle Miyamata, Mr. Frank Derwin Grey DeLisle - Frankie Foster Jennifer Hale - Ms. Keane Keith Ferguson - Bloo Kristen Li - Bubbles Matt Hill - Ed Natalie Palamides - Buttercup Sam Vincent - Double D Sean Marquette - Mac Erin Fitzgerald - Nazz Ed Wynn - Busara a wise African lion, Fred Osbourne Verna Felton - Marcia Osbourne Nancy Olson - Mrs. Elena Martinez Phil LaMarr - Wilt Barbara Jo Allen - Aina An African lioness, Marcia Osbourne Richard Anderson - David Crosswire Chuck Connors - Rachelle Osbourne Ronald Long - Kuwba the Gorilla Tom Kane - Professor Utonium Tom Kenny - Eduardo Tony Sampson - Eddy Kathryn Cressida - Dee Dee Jeff York - Jessica Barren Creature Shop PuppeteersEdit Edit Allan Trautman Allison Mork Artie Esposito Bill Barretta Brian Henson Bruce Lanoil Colleen Smith David Barclay Donna Kimball Dorien Davies Drew Massey Grant Baciocco Greg Ballora John Tartaglia Julianne Buescher Karen Prell Kevin Carlson Kevin Clash Kristin Charney Leslie Carrara Rudolph Michelan Sisti Patrick Johnson Paul McGinnis Sean Johnson Tim Blaney Tim Lagasse Victor Yerrid Credits Edit Main Article: Cartoon Wild Style/Credits Supervising Directors: Danny Antonucci, Craig McCracken, Genndy Tartakovsky Sequence Director: Clyde Geronimi, Samuel Armstrong, James Algar, Ben Sharpsteen, Les Clark Production Designer & Art Director: Ken Anderson Story by Danny Antonucci, Craig McCracken, Genndy Tartakovsky, Lauren Faust, Mike Moon, Ralph Wright, Ken Anderson, Winston Hilber, Joe Grant, Dick Huemer Layouts by Basil Davidovich, Dale Barnhart, Tom Codrick, Vance Gerry, Don Griffith Color & Styling: Mary Blair Backgrounds: Al Dempester, Art Riley, Ralph Hullett, Dick Anthony Music: Paul J. Smith Orchestra: Edward H. Plumb Songs: Frank Churchill & Larry Morey (Mac & Frankie version) Original Thomas The Tank Engine Theme Song: Mike 'O Donnell & Junior Campbell Matte Artist: Peter Ellenshaw Set Decoration:Emile Kuri & Fred M. MacLean Costume Design: Chuck Keehne Makeup Department: Pat McNally Sound: Robert O. Cook Film Editor: Donald Halliday Special Processes: U.B. Iwerks Sound Director: C.O. Slyfield Music Editor: Everlyn Kennedy MCMLVII Copyright Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved Animators: Hal King, Wolfgang Reitherman, John Lounsbery, Milt Kahl, Ollie Johnston, Frank Thomas, Fred Hellich, Walt Stanchfield, John Sibley, Art Stevens, Ward Kimball, Fred Moore, Phil Duncan, Marc Davis Effects Animators: Jack Boyd, Dan MacManus, Jack Buckley, George Rowley Character Designs Edit Wolfgang Reitherman: Battle Scene John Lounsbery: Ed & Eddy, Professor Utonium, CoCo Milt Kahl: Ms. Keane, Dee-Dee, Bloo Marc Davis: Dexter, Dee-Dee Frank Thomas: Double D, Nazz, Ms. Keane, Professor Utonium, The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, & Buttercup), Wilt Ward Kimball: Double D, Nazz, Eduardo Ollie Johnston: Mac, Frankie Foster Music Edit Soundtrack Edit Main Article: Cartoon Wild Style/Soundtrack Gallery Edit Quotes Edit Trivia Edit All animals in the film were made using photorealistic CGI and animatronics by the Disney True-Life Adventures Series. But sometimes live animals could be used as stunt doubles. Even they're human, Double D and Nazz are really merpeople in disguise. Frankie is Mac's adoptive mother. Professor Utonium is married to Ms. Keane, and their first names are John and Sandra. Most of the animals can talk to one another, and humans can understand them. Jiminy Cricket is the only Disney character who will appear in this crossover. Category:Crossover TV Show Category:True-Life Adventures Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Category:Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:Jiminy Cricket